


Enjoy the Ride

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Beta!Antok, Beta!Kolivan, Cunnilingus, Face Sitting, M/M, handjob, loving stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Kolivan just wants Antok to enjoy himself.





	Enjoy the Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy some Antolivan. Has not been beta read.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

Antok took in a deep breath he stood over his mate on the bed. 

His feet shifton either side of Kolivan’s head as he stands there, completely naked and being quite shy. In all honesty he was a little anxious about trying this new position out. 

They’d never really done it before and from rumors he’s heard it could be a little dangerous for the ones giving the rider pleasure. Like how Vrek had sprained his neck when pleasuring Ilun or when Krolia had to wear a neck brace after a wild night with her current fling.

Remembering their friends and fellow members of the blade like that certainly did not help his anxiety.

What is he squeezes his neck to hard? Or he couldn’t handle his full weight resting on his head? Or some combination of both? Or he lost his balance and—?

“Antok.”

He’s snapped out of his thoughts by Kolivan who now was gently stroking along his tick thighs. He had a rare, comforting smile as he carefully traces patterns lovingly along his thighs with a small purr before leaning up to give his calf a small kiss. 

The larger Galra smiled a little and slowly relaxed a bit at the affectionate touch.

“Sorry….”

Kolivan shifted a bit, “What is it?”

A heavy sigh left him, “I’m….afraid I’ll injure you…like how Vrek was injured…” his tail lightly curls up on Kolivan’s shoulder. 

The leader of the marmora gently reaches up and holds it slowly, stroking the fur.

“Well…my head between your thighs wouldn’t be a bad way to go.”

“Kolivan!” He tried to sound stern but his voice cracked when trying to hold back his laughter. He failed as a small giggle escapes that he tries to stifle with a hand on his mouth.

Kolivan just smiled at him, “It will be ok Antok….I can handle it. If it became too much I would be able to flip you over and eat you out that way.”

Antok’s cheeks darken but he smiles a little, “….If…if you’re sure….”

“Just relax and enjoy….” Kolivan purred slowly, before releasing Antok’s tail.

Slowly he began to lower himself. He bends his knees and rests them on his husband’s shoulders before kneeling down. Antok slid one of his hands down his front, passed his hardened cock and spreads his folds for Kolivan.

Slick seeps over his fingers as he smiled down shyly at the other and drips over Kolivan’s mouth. 

The larger galra’s face darkens to a indigo when Kolivan licks it off his lips with a quiet purr. Slowly he reached up and gripped the other’s hops to lean up and give a soft lick over the slit.

Antok has led and reached up to grip the head board with a quiet moan.

He slowly rolled his hips down with a shiver and bowed his head. A chirp escapes him as Kolivan took his time, laving his big folds in attention. His cock twitches and slowly hardens when that talented tongue flicks over his clit. 

He gasps sharply, fingers digging hard enough into the headboard to make it creak.

“Mmmmm…ooooh….fuck…Koli…!” He gasped softly, legs shaking, “Oh gods Koli…mmmm….”

Kolivan slurped and closed his mouth over the slit as he slowly gripped the other’s cock and pumped it. He growled softly as some pre cum drips from the tip of his large husband’s cock and on to his face. He looked up at him with half lidded eyes and purred  before sliding his tongue inside him.

“Aaaaaaaah…!” 

Antok arched a bit and tilted his head back.

He could feel Kolivan’s tongue inside him, pressing at the smooth, wet walls that clench weakly around it as he slowly rolled his hips down. He lowered his head, basking and haking from pleasure. The hand pumping his cock, tightens the grip slightly.

More ore cum dribbled, before Kolivan used his free hand to rub over Antok’s clit. There a soft glow to his yellow eyes as the dual sensations causes his husband to ground his hips down.

“Nnnnngh! Koli! Koli, Koli, Koli please!” Antok’s toes curl as he shook above him, “Oh quiznak please oh gods it’s…..! Ooooooooooonnnnghhhhhhh!”

The headboard cracks under the strength of his hands as he feels the pleasured ache slowly coil between his thighs as he tries to resist closing his thighs too tight around Kolivan’s head.

He starts panting needily as he ground his hips down. A smile forms on his face as his tongue lolls out and he shivers happily, “Mmmmoooooonnnghhh….! Koliiiiiiii….I’m….I’m gonna….!”

Kolivan released Antok’s cock to grope his ass as he moved his head slightly up and down to devour his mate’s slit with a possessive growl.

Gods he loved when Antok was like this. In pleasure and enjoying himself even if he hasn’t completely let himself go. Ah but he didn’t want to push him, not tonight.

_Maybe next time I could convince him to squeeze my head between his thighs._

 


End file.
